Aloia
Category:Nation Aloia '''(/ɑ'lɔɪ'ə/), officially the '''Kingdom of Aloia, is a constitutional monarchy located mainly in central Naskigo and partially in Oriento. The portion on Naskigo borders New Tarajan and Arveyres by land, and Eurasia, Europe, Texania, Hunhewuguo, and Kaevi by sea. The portion in Oriento, Inoka, borders New Tarajan, Antanares, Matanya, and Tulkomanistan. Aloia is a diplomatic nation, often being called upon to host peace conferences, such as the meeting that led to the 1977 Treaty of Zumbrota. Aloia is a diverse nation politically, with liberal policies dominating the Capital District and federal government and conservative politics common in the individual states. Historically, Aloia has strong political and cultural ties with Arveyres, New Tarajan, and Antanares. Today, Aloia is a constitutional monarchy and a federal representative democracy, with the Monarch as the head of state. The capital city is Zumbrota, and the largest city is Minneapolis. Legislative power is vested in the bicameral legislature, consisting of the 11-member High Council and the 65-member Senate. Executive power is exercised by the Chancellor. Aloia is a federal nation, divided into 5 states and a capital district. Aloian geography varies from thick forests in the north and high elevations to plains in the east. The Aetra Mountains and Iron Range rise in the center of the Aloian mainland and divide the states of Konza and Minnesota. Etymology The name 'Aloia' is derived from the city of Halle, a city in Aloian Saxony, a region in the state of Minnesota. Halle's name is derived from the Old Aloian noun, 'haloin', meaning 'salt'. The region around Halle is known for producing salt. The unification of Minnesota and Konza was accomplished by the Peace of Halle, and the new nation took its name from a corrupted version of the Latin name for the treaty, Pax Haloica. History Geography The mainland of Aloia is located in the center of Naskigo and the state of Inoka is located in Oriento. The states of Minnesota and Konza cover the Aloian peninsula, the historical, cultural, political, and population center of Aloia. Forests cover the north, west, and southern coasts of the Aloian peninsula. The Aetra Mountains and Iron Range rise in the center of the peninsula, and the plains of Konza are in the east. The states of Meskonsing and Dakota are located across the Red Straits from Minnesota. Meskonsing and the coastlands of Dakota are covered in thick forests. Prairies fill the hinterland of Dakota. The state of Inoka lies on the continent of Oriento, at the isthmus between the Bay of St. Louis and the Decatur Bay and along the coasts of those inlets. The Inokan capital of Chicago is located at the isthmus between the bays. Prairies and forests line the bays and mountains rise along the eastern and western borders of Inoka. Climate Climate varies throughout Aloia. The coastal areas have temperate climates and the plains of Konza have a humid continental climate. Demographics Religion , the seat of the Archbishop of Uppsala and the mother church of the Church of Aloia.]] The Church of Aloia is the largest Christian church in Aloia and the largest Lutheran denomination in the world. It is the mother church of the global Aloian Communion. It is composed of 25 dioceses, divided into parishes. It is an open national church which, working with a democratic organization and through the ministry of the church, covers the whole nation. The primate of the Church of Aloia is the Archbishop of Uppsala, currently Matthew Harrison. Unlike other Protestant churches, including most Lutheran churches, the Church of Aloia continues to maintain the historical episcopate. It is liturgically and theologically "high church", having retained priests, vestments, and the Mass during the Aloian reformation. Its membership of 62.9 million accounts for 65.2% of the Aloian population. It currently holds the position of state church. The Lutheran Free Church accounts for another 4.6 million Aloian Christians. The LFC is an evangelical, low-church offshoot of the Church of Aloia. The Marquetien Orthodox Church has another 2.3 million members, mostly in eastern Konza. Other Christian denominations together have approximately 10 million members. Non-Christian religions account for approximately 9 million Aloians, and 7 million Aloians claim atheism/agnosticism or no religion. Society National Symbols [[Flag of Aloia|'Flag of Aloia']] National bird: '''Golden eagle '''National animal: '''Lion '''National anthem: ''There Is a Lovely Country'' National motto: ''Ad astra per aspera'' National tree: White oak National floral emblem: Lilac Public Holidays Category:Aloia